


Questions

by Mygaythoughts



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU?, Gen, Jumping around my head all night, Song Lyrics, team seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: It's just after Team Seven is formed that they are magically trapped with the Sannin and are told to ask one question.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN BUMPING IN MY HEAD ALL NIGHT AND HONESTLY I LOVE THIS I WILL NOT ADD MORE SINCE I WOULD HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH THIS IT DOESN'T GIVE ANY SPOILERS EXCEPT ONE THAT IF ASKED I WILL TAKE OUT HOPE YOU LIKE THIS THAT I SPEWED OUT

Naruto sat there while his others asked their question. He realized that each Sannin had to answer their own way and this got him thinking. Soon after Sakura asked her weird question and Sasuke his emo one the fox container stood up and asked "What's a soulmate?" This caused a ripple of shock to go through everyones faces before Orochimaru said his answer "They are a waste of energy and creates a useless weakness thus saying kill me." He stepped back and looked throughly done when Tsunade stepped forward and said "My answer is similar but basically soul mates are nothing but painful and only last for a short while before they no longer exist." She had a deep look in pain while Jiraiya crouched down to Narutos level and said while deep in thought. "It's a.. Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself-- because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens... you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that." At the end of his speech the Toad Sannin gave his god son a small sad smile while the others all stared at his answer in shock. Not a full minute later it all went black.....

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually very sweet to me and its the only thing I contributed to the fandom after years and years of being in it.


End file.
